


What is it you're looking for?

by Lastly



Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Doropetra Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Petra is trying to do some research and meets someone new.DoroPetra Week Day 1 - Librarian/Reader AU
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	What is it you're looking for?

Petra traced a slender finger along the spines of the books along one of the library's numerous shelves. She had been looking for a book on a particular historical battle that she was meant to write a report on but had thus far been unable to find anything relevant. Her searches had lead her back to what may very well could have been the darkest and quietest corner of the library.

"Can I help you find something?" A soft voice called out to her and she nearly jumped. She had been in the library for quite a while already today and hadn't seen a single soul in this secluded corner so the sudden voice had nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The woman took a step closer to Petra and gave her a sweet little smile.

"No no, you are fine, I-" Petra froze when she turned to face the woman. She had seen her a few times before in passing during her time studying here but she had never gotten so close and gotten such a clear look at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Flowing brunette hair, deep green eyes that she felt herself getting lost in, and a soft lips that easily formed a sweet smile.

"What is it you're looking for?" The brunette took another step towards Petra and put her hand on Petra's that had stopped over the spine of a particularly large record of some war from long ago. Petra's gaze moved to the books but her eyes quickly moved back to the woman in front of her and she saw those beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

"I..." She found herself at a loss for words. She was completely lost in the woman's beauty.

"You're Petra, right? An exchange student?"

"Ah... Yes, I am. And you are being...?" Petra desperately tried to think of the woman's name but she wasn't even sure if she had ever heard it before.

"I'm Dorothea. I'm one of the librarians here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me." She smiled that sweet smile at Petra once again. Petra felt like her mind was simultaneously completely empty and also filled to the brim with thoughts about what the touch of those lips must feel like.

"Your lips..." The words slipped out of Petra's mouth before she even realized what she had said. The woman let out a small giggle and her cheeks seemed to gain the slightest bit of blush.

"Oh? You'd like my lips?" Dorothea said with a grin. Before Petra could say anything to correct her slip-up, Dorothea leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Petra's. When Dorothea pulled back, it seemed like the blush had spread from her cheeks to Petra's. Petra's mouth hung slightly open as she struggled to find any kind of response. She started to avert her gaze in some kind of attempt to hide herself.

"I hope that was okay...?" Dorothea asked as she moved to try and regain eye contact.

"I..." Petra felt her heartrate jump as she tried to find the right words. "I am very much liking... the feeling of your lips against mine." Once she finished speaking, she felt her cheeks fill with the warmth of blush once again. She had never spoken to someone like this before and she wasn't sure what it was that had made her do so now.

"Well then." Dorothea lightly took both of Petra's hands in her own as her face lit up with a bigger smile than before. "Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually played FE3H but I've watched and read a fair bit so hopefully I'm not too far off in writing these two. They're such a wonderful pair, so I'm excited to try and write them more. Hoping to get something short written each day but we'll see. (Sorry that this one is a day late, I'll try to be more timely from here on out ♥)


End file.
